


【北树】汩汩

by Quaver_8



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaver_8/pseuds/Quaver_8
Summary: 微小年龄操作，年下哭包北 x 年上温柔树俗气的吃醋梗（）是存货…但懒得修了（？？祝阅读愉快！
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 8





	【北树】汩汩

**Author's Note:**

> 微小年龄操作，年下哭包北 x 年上温柔树  
> 俗气的吃醋梗（）  
> 是存货…但懒得修了（？？  
> 祝阅读愉快！

“北斗，晚饭好了。”田中树将冲客厅喊，在围裙下摆擦了擦手。  
他将沾了油的盘子收进洗碗池，背后就黏上一只大型犬。  
大型犬埋在他的颈窝一顿狂吸：“juri，我好累，想洗澡。”  
田中面不改色不动如山，用手肘拱背后的巨型挂件，“先吃饭，要不你又要低血糖。”  
松村也不反驳，就将他顶在洗碗池跟前蹭，嘴唇有一下没一下地亲他的耳根脖颈，亲得田中一脑门子汗。  
“好了好了…”田中这会儿被他严丝合缝地搂着，也没处擦手，就举着湿漉漉的手掌扭头亲他的额头，“刚回家就跟我喊饿，感情不是我想的那个饿。”  
松村哼哼的笑，又觍着脸撒娇，“饿了。”  
田中颇为挠头，这孩子在外头一副高岭之花的样子，浑身上下散发着生人勿近的微妙气场，这一到家可就解了禁，黏得像块软软糯糯的小年糕。  
小年糕红着脸把手伸到他T恤下摆里头，抬起眼睛忽闪忽闪：“行吗？”  
田中瞄了眼桌子上的饭菜，身上挂着个人艰难地挪过去用保鲜膜封好，想了想又盖了块保温的棉巾，“行吧。”  
大型犬得了令立刻撒欢，他将年上的恋人抱上料理台，又放低了身子仰着头亲吻。  
田中坐在大理石的台子上觉得有点凉，就抬起腿环住松村，用脚后跟踢他的腰窝，“刚说想洗澡？去浴室。”  
松村眯着眼睛点头，轻松地将恋人抱在怀里往浴室走，顺手捏了捏他的屁股，这就皱了眉，“juri又瘦了是不是？身上都没什么肉的，说了多少次让你多吃点……”  
田中一听他念叨就脑袋疼，不大的孩子遇到跟他吃饭有关的事转眼就能变成更年期的老妈子，他连忙凑过去吻他，“那我这不是吃不下去……”  
松村被他亲得晕晕乎乎，“那…我明天早上叫你一起吃早餐哦……”  
“行，好，都听你的。”田中成功止住了他的话头，顺手帮他推开浴室的门，湿润朦胧的热气扑面而来，转眼就让人出了一身薄汗。  
“北斗，先放我下来，先洗个澡再做。”田中被他抱着抵在墙上，心里慌慌的。  
年下的小孩娇气地摇头，“我帮你洗。”  
田中心中警铃大作，他抬起腿让小孩帮他把裤子脱下来，小心翼翼地询问，“最近有什么不开心的了？还是我做了什么让北斗不舒服了？”  
松村只是摇头，三下两下将自己扒了个干净，却给田中留了一件衬衣，他有意无意地捏恋人腰间的那一块布料，笑眯眯地举起淋浴喷头，“怎么会，不管juri做什么我都不会生气的呀。”  
田中正绞尽脑汁回忆自己干了什么缺德事儿让小孩生气了，转眼就被淋了一头水，松村在水流里皱着眉咬他的喉结，不轻不重的让田中起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“北斗、北斗…别留痕迹…明天还要上班…”田中抬手揪住松村的头发，听到他哼了一声之后又赶紧揉揉他的后颈以作抚慰。  
松村停了几秒，果然乖乖舔了舔那块被他咬了挺久的皮肤往别处去了，他抱着恋人往上颠了颠，低头去亲他的胸口。  
田中刚松了口气想给小孩一个安慰的吻，就看见他往上瞄了一眼，眼圈红红的，满脸的水不知道是不是混了眼泪。  
“北斗？”他勾着松村的下巴逼他抬起头，“告诉我，到底怎么了？”语气不自觉的严肃了起来。  
松村冷着脸盯着他，不出三秒就破了功，田中眼瞅着他嘴角一撇就开始哭，边哭边使劲揪他的衬衣。  
“那个人…他是不是摸了你的腰！”大型犬正抱着主人腾不开手，仰着头任由鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，说着还打了个响亮的哭嗝，“他…呜……他怎么可以离你那么近啊……”  
田中最见不得他哭，心一下就软了也没空怪他乱吃飞醋了，只能捧着他的脸给他擦眼泪，“那是同事……”  
“同事！”大型犬立刻抓住了把柄，抽着鼻子哼唧，“那！我也是同事！你都不许我在外面抱你……”  
田中感到头痛，路易斯是真•同事，只不过美国来的人不懂得交往分寸，一个没注意就靠得过近，田中及时注意到了也就把他推开了，估计是哪次玩闹时没注意，还正好让自家小醋坛子看见了，这就坏了事。  
“他凑过来也顶多就是这样，你凑过来可就指不定会干点儿什么了。”田中捏他的鼻子，又伸手拍拍他的屁股。  
“我……那……”小孩还在哭，一把鼻涕一把泪的，“他摸你……”  
“哎呦我的小祖宗！”田中真就没了办法，“他摸我哪儿了？”  
大型犬委委屈屈地盯着他的腰。  
“这儿？”田中利索地脱了衬衣，“那允许我们家北斗给这儿盖个戳，从今以后哪个不长眼的再伸手就会被挡在门外，好不好？”  
松村眼睛一亮，却还装模作样，“你说不能留痕迹……要上班的……”  
田中叹一口气，抱着松村给他肩膀上吮了个印子，“这儿又看不见，以前怎么没见你这么听我的话，嗯？”  
松村哼哼地笑，睫毛上还亮晶晶的挂着泪花，他关了淋浴抱着恋人迈入浴缸，屏了一口气潜到水底下去亲他的腰。  
田中见他终于把自己放下来了，赶紧去给他揉胳膊，他再怎么轻，好歹也是个成年男人，抱这么久估计要累，自家小孩傻了吧唧的吃醋了就抱着不撒手，想来明天是会胳膊疼，不舒服了就又要哼唧，让人头疼。  
田中这边叹着气给他捏胳膊，松村已经成功盖好了戳。  
他摸了摸恋人腰上微微烫的那一块，揽着他的腰将他抱到自己身上，“juri…我硬了……”  
田中树伸手往水底下一摸，自己抬起身体往上坐，“那就做。”  
松村吓了一跳，他慌乱地伸手架住对方的腰，立刻就被拍了手，“我做过润滑了，今天下午看你情绪不对，想来会给我搞这么一出。”  
松村盯着他又开始眼泪汪汪，田中吓得赶紧捂他的嘴，“不许哭，再哭就自己解决！”  
大型犬呜了一声，仰着头要亲，田中顺着他的头发，细细密密地亲他的嘴角，扶着他的肩膀缓缓往下坐。  
“唔…嗯……”他皱着眉，嗓子里压不住似的闷哼出声，他们倒不是没做过，但在水里还是第一次。  
松村搂着他眯起了眼，下意识动着腰，一下一下顶得缓慢又实在，浴缸里的温水也被他带着进进出出，田中立刻就软了腰。  
“北斗、北斗！别…啊……水都进去了……好涨……”田中觉得小腹又暖又涨，恍惚间感觉恋人的动作似乎也被放大了不少，松村尚且还没抵上他的敏感点，温热的水流就将他送上了软绵绵的云端，他抬起手臂挡住潮红的脸颊，甚至觉得有点头晕。  
“是吗？”松村推着他站起来让他扶住墙壁，“那就还是这样做吧。”  
他忍了好久，终于等到热水泡化了年上的所有温柔和理智。他从背后抱着他，亲他的眼睛，“这样，juri会舒服。”  
松村突然开始的动作惊得田中软了膝盖，他呜咽了一声刚要往下滑，就被身后的人提着胯骨抬起了半个身子。田中被顶得摇摇晃晃，他这会儿只有脚尖能着地，慌得不行，反手去拉恋人的手臂，“北斗、慢点、我站不住了……”  
“那juri就别站着了。”松村再次将他抱起来，恢复成最一开始的姿势，他伸手摸了摸田中单薄的后背，皱着眉将手臂垫在他和墙壁之间。  
“不要……”体位再次变化，敏感点被狠狠碾过，田中眼前一白，性器前端淅淅沥沥地吐着清水。  
松村动作猛地一顿，“juri不要什么？”  
“不要……这样做……”田中抿了抿嘴，眼神朦朦胧胧的，仿佛被水汽浸透了。  
“为什么呢？”  
“这样…北斗要累了、哈啊……”  
松村突然就莫名其妙的难过了，他又想哭了。我在别扭什么呢？他心里想，他明明这样爱我……juri一定也很难过。  
松村扭头看了一眼自己肩膀上的那个吻痕，又揉了揉田中的腰，用力抽了一下鼻子。  
“juri……”他哑着嗓子喊，身下用力碾上那一点。  
“我好爱你哦……”他抱着他开始加速，动得又急又深，顶出了一串软软的呻吟。  
“呜啊！我……啊……”田中抱紧了不知为何又开始眼泪汪汪的恋人，闷哼着射了出来。  
突然绞紧的肠道激得松村头皮一麻，他慌忙往外撤，却被抵住了腰，“射进来。”田中探头吻住他，“别怕，我是你的。”  
松村被他按在怀里，哭着射了出来。  
田中无奈的看着他笑，又给他擦眼泪，“男孩子怎么这么没出息呀？”  
“我没有！”小哭包抱着他重新回到浴缸里，“我只是太喜欢juri了！”  
田中揉揉他的头发，支起身子让他软下来的性器滑出来，“射了不少…我们北斗真是个出息孩子啊！”  
松村一瞬间红了脸，他扭扭捏捏地拉住田中的手腕，仰着头亲他的下巴。  
“怎么了？”田中警觉。  
“juri……”大型犬摇尾巴，“我还想要……”  
“……北斗，你该吃饭了，而且明天要上班。”  
“嘤！”  
“……那我们先去吃饭，好不好？”  
“好！juri也吃！”  
“怎么跟个孩子似的呀？”田中树捏他的脸颊肉，心想这孩子最近似乎也瘦了，这几天还是得给他改善一下伙食。

**Author's Note:**

> #论饲养北斗的正确方法


End file.
